1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, the semiconductor device including a graphene layer as the channel.
2. Background Arts
A graphene is well known material where a number of benzene ring infinitely extends in two dimensional. Because the graphene shows extremely high electron mobility, various prior arts have reported a transistor having a graphene as the channel thereof. However, such a transistor inherently shows an excellent cut-off frequency ft but the maximum oscillation frequency fmax thereof has been unexpectedly inferior.